This invention relates generally to means for preventing and stopping fluid passage through a flow line, such as a gasoline line used in conjunction with fuel dispensing at a service station, and particularly at that instance when a severance occurs in the line, and when a loss of fluid may be encountered, such as when the driver of a vehicle may ride off with the gasoline nozzle inadvertently still inserted within the fuel tank. This invention is especially useful when applied in a fuel line, and functions as a check valve to prevent fuel flow under particular adverse conditions.
There are an infinite number of valve means in the prior art that furnish a shut-off of fluid or other fuel flow, and more particularly, such mechanisms normally are utilized in flow lines where fuel may be flowing, and generally in those situations when the conduit comprises the fuel line leading from a gasoline dispenser to its nozzle. For example, as can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,297, to Hanna, breakaway coupling that responds to tension in the line in which it locates is held together through a combination of male and female connectors, and detents that provide bearing engagement between the two components. In addition, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,975, and 4,691,941, to Rabushka, disclose various types of tension actuated uncouplers, for use in the delivery of gasoline to a vehicle from a gas pump. The problems that have been encountered with the style of uncouplers as explained in these prior patents is that they have a tendency to leak, and when any internal pressure is exerted within the fuel line, such as may occur when pumping of the gasoline is being performed, excessive pressures may momentarily be generated within the fuel line, and particularly at the location of the uncoupler, which has a tendency to further cause leakage, and in some instances, has actually forced the uncoupling device to prematurely come apart. This predicament has generally been recognized by the applicant as primarily occurring in those type of breakaway couplings that are constructed having unequal internal surfaces that cause greater fluid forces to be exerted in one direction upon one part of the coupling than is exerted upon the other, and are inherent because of the construction of the coupling device, such that when the spontaneous high pressures are encountered, the pressure exerted upon one component of the coupling device and which exerts a pressure in one direction, is substantially different from the fluid pressure that may be exerted upon the other component of the coupling device, and therefore, this disparity in pressures has a tendency to force the coupler to prematurely separate, in an untimely and dangerous fashion. This can and has occurred particularly where the fluid pressure generated within the hose may undertake a phenomonon that is equivalent to what is known in the art as "water hammer," caused by the pumping of the fuel through the flow line, and provides pressure spikes that build up rather significantly and substantially, throughout the hose, momentarily, and even at the location of the uncoupling device, as when the flow is suddenly stopped, for example, when the fuel tank is full. Hence, leakage at such couplers has frequently occurred in the field, and on occasion, as previously explained, untimely separation of the uncoupler has happened.
Other United States patents that show various related uncoupling devices include the U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,545, disclosing a poppet valve having a conical surface that is disposed for seating upon a valve seat, when breakage occurs between the various body components making up the plug and socket of the shown valve. There are a great variety of other types of hose couplers, employed in the art, as can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,716, to Gray, showing a socket type hose coupler with reciprocating detent. Another form of quick disconnect coupler and safety check valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,219, to Crawford. In addition to the foregoing, the patent to Shames, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,003, also discloses a coupler with automatic shut-off, but as can be seen, the sealing means provided therein is of substantial size, and causes significant disruption to the normal flow of fluid through the coupler. Another type of valve assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,744, to Morrison. An additional form of break-away safety valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,889, to Gayle, wherein there is incorporated a ball valve which prevents the discharge of gasoline vapors in the event that a break occurs.
Other patents showing decoupling devices, for use in flow lines, of various types, are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,280, to Mount, entitled "Break-Away Coupling." The U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,521, to Tatsuno, shows a pipe coupling with safety valve. The U.S. Pat. No. No. 1,410,218, to Pamer, discloses a gas valve. The U.S. Pat. No. No. 2,777,716, to Gray, discloses a socket type hose coupler with reciprocating detent. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,926, to Tsiguloff, shows a safety disconnect valve for use in conjunction with fuel dispensing. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,589, to Sands, discloses a safety valve. Another patent to Sands, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,162, shows a flow control device. The patent to Shames, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,003, shows a coupler with automatic shut-off. The patent to Allread, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,111, discloses a frangible hose end fitting. The patent to Sands, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,589, shows a safety valve. The patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,388, discloses another form of safety device, for use in conjunction with fuel dispensing. The patent to Scheiwer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,221, discloses a coupling used within a flow line. The patent to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,430, shows another form of quick disconnect coupling. The patent to Yonkers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,544, shows a related type of pipe coupling. The patent to Scheiwer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,702, discloses a coupling for use within a flow line, and incorporating ball type coupling members. Pasker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,935, discloses a hydraulic line coupling. Wurmser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,872, discloses a quick coupling device for flow lines. Clark, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,893, shows a ball detent type coupling with breakaway feature. Burning, U.S. Pat. No. 3, 317,220, shows a releasable fluid coupling. Bolton, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,860, discloses a fluid coupling. Shendure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,099, discloses a valved quick-disconnect coupling. Silvana, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,679, discloses a universal coupling. Taylor, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,438, discloses a gasoline spill prevention system and apparatuses. The patent to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,24,228, shows a pressure-balanced fluid coupling. The patent to Parrish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,513, shows a quick disconnect safety coupling. The patent to Scheiwer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,702, discloses another form of coupling. A similar type of coupling asembly is shown in the patent to Norton, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,114. Livingston, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,393, shows a coupling for substantially axially fixed conduits. Burning, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,220, shows a releasable fluid coupling. Wurmser, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,872, discloses a quick coupling. Pasker, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,935, shows a hydraulic line coupling. Clark, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,430, shows a quick disconnect coupling. Clark, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,893, shows a ball detent type coupling with break-away features. Morrison, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,228, shows a pressure-balanced coupling. These are examples of various prior art breakaway coupling devices, primarily for use within a fluid flow line, and, in certain instances, are of the breakaway type.
It is therefore, the principal object of this invention, to provide a breakaway coupling incorporating closure valves that are particularly useful in the fuel dispensing art, and which coupling upon separation provides for sealed closure preventing any further flow of fuel through the flow line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a breakaway hose coupling in which internal pressures generated within the coupling during its functioning within a flow line have no effect upon such emplaced coupling and as a result, prevents undersirable fuel leakage, or untimely separation, of the type heretofore caused in other connectors through the generation of these internal fluid pressures.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hose decoupling device that is designed to pull apart at a predetermined force, with said force being unaffected by any of the internal fluid pressures that may be generated within the coupling during its routine usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide in a decoupling device the function where the separation of its components is aided once separation commences, through these internally generated fluid pressures, at the location where these separable components are normally sealed in their connection with each other.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a structured decoupling device, that incorporates internal cavities or chambers, which are sealed, and which have generated therein internal fluid pressure that functions in such a manner as to create a force equal and opposite to the primary force that tends to prematurely case separation of the decoupling device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a decoupling device wherein its detent balls are normally located within seats and which are held generally outwardly thereof, and into a locked engagement during normal and routine usage of the coupler when installed within a fluid flow line.
A futher object of this invention is to provide a breakaway coupling wherein its operative components may be preset for disengagement of its separable parts upon exertion of a predetermined externally applied tension force, and once separated, its shut off valves effectively seal off the further passage of fluid in either direction or from either hose section, but in addition, the break away coupling can be easily reassembled, with a minimum of force, upon the single reinsertion of one component into the other.
Still another object of this invention is to provide ball detent positioning means that effectively retain the ball detents within their seated position within the decoupling device, but which means are conveniently positioned for allowing a disengagement, of the decoupling device, upon the exertion of a predetermined quantity of tensioning force.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for regulating the degree of tensioning force to be exerted upon a decoupling device to effect its disconnection.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.